With the rapid development of browser techniques, browsers have been widely used by most users. A user may browse a webpage using a browser. Or, the user may collect a webpage into his favorites when browsing the webpage, such that the webpage may be opened rapidly when the user wants to browse the webpage next time.
At present, a user may have multiple terminals. At a first time, the user browses a webpage and collects the webpage in his favorites on one terminal. At a second time, the user may want to browse the webpage on another terminal. For example, the user browses a webpage and collects the webpage in his favorites on a computer in the office. When going back to home, the user may want to browse the webpage on a computer at home. At this time, the user has to find the webpage on the Internet again, which is inconvenient for the user to browse the webpage.